Are We A Twin?
by francescoscuro osie may
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang anak kembar yang mempunyai kakak bernama Sasori dan Itachi yang merupakan sepasang anak kembar juga. Kesehariannya hanya diisi oleh persaingan dan pertengkarang dengan Sasuke. Namun ada sebuah rahasia besar antara mereka.


**_ARE WE A TWIN?_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By: Francescoscuro Osie May**

**Pairing: SasuSaku (Maybe)**

**Genre: Family, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Fiction.**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Sampah, Alay, Lebay, Pokoknya ter-ancur dari yang ter-ancur lah.**

**Flame? No Problemo. Kritik dan Saran? Di terima dengan senang hati.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

****  
>Angin musim dingin dan salju putih di bulan Desember terus menghiasi kota Tokyo hari ini, tak terkecuali kediaman sebuah keluarga besar nan harmonis ini, keluarga Haruno.<p>

Nampak sang pemilik rumah, seorang wanita dengan rambut soft pink, nampak kerutan diwajahnya, yang seakan memberitahu bagi siapapun yang melihatnya bahwa ia bukan lah wanita yang bisa dikatakan muda lagi, namun semua itu tidak lantas menutupi kecantikannya, bahkan senyuman manis yang terus terpeta diwajah berumurnya menambah kesan cantik padanya. Reiko Haruno, nama wanita paruh baya tersebut, sedang disibukan oleh kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua pasang anak kembarnya dan suaminya tercinta di pagi bersalju ini.

"Saso-chan tolong bangunkan kedua adik mu ya" ucap Reiko dengan senyuman lembut seraya mengolesi roti dengan selai cokelat sebagai sarapan sang suami.

"Baik Kaa-chan" sahut Sasori yang kini telah berada diundakan tangga menuju lantai dua untuk membangunkan kedua adik kembar tersayangnya itu.

"Eh, jangan lupa sekalian bangunkan Ita-chan ya" lanjut Reiko yang kini telah duduk manis di samping sang suami yang sedang menyantap roti buatan sang istri.

"Baiklah"

# # #

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Saku-chan... Sasu-chan... Cepat bangun! Kecuali jika kalian memang ingin telat ke sekolah!" seru Sasori dari luar kamar si kembar bungsu tersebut.

Hening "Ck, dasar pemalas" rutuknya karena belum juga mendapatkan tanda-tanda bangunnya si kembar bungsu tersebut.

"SAKU-CHAN! SASU-CHAN!" seru Sasori dengan nada bicara yang naik beberapa oktaf dari sebelumnya.

Dengan persaan kesal karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban dari sepasang adik kembarnya tersebut, ia pun memutar knop pintu yang memang pintu kamar tersebut tidak dikunci oleh sang empunya kamar.

Dengan langkahnya yang besar-besar Sasori segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang didominasi oleh warna biru dongker, ranjang dimana adik laki-lakinya masih terlelap tidur.

"Sasu-chan ayo bangun" seru Sasori seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya lembut.

"Nngghhh" erang sang adik yang merasa terganggu dengan aksi sang kakak.

"Cepatlah bangun kecuali kau memang ingin telat ke sekolah" ucap Sasori yang kini berusaha menarik lengan sang adik agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya iya aku bangun, dasar cerewet" rutuk sang adik yang kini telah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur seraya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya malas.

Sedangkan sang kakak sekarang telah beranjak menuju ranjang yang di dominasi oleh warna pink tersebut, ranjang dimana adik keduanya masih tertidur lelap.

"Saku-chan ayo bangun" ucap Sasori sambil mengusap rambut pink sang adik lembut.

"Saku-chan" ucapnya lagi yang kini bermaksud untuk mencubit hidung mancung sang adik.

Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh hidung tersebut, tiba-tiba saja...

"Saso-niichan" seru sang adik setengah berteriak yang kemudian disusul dengan memeluk erat sang kakak.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Sasori yang kemudian mengecup singkat pipi sang adik.

"Lama sebelum Saso-niichan membangunkan kami" jawab sang adik dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung turun ke bawah 'heh?" tanyanya seraya mencubit pipi sang adik gemas.

"Karena aku mau Saso-niichan membangunkanku dulu" jawabnya dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan.

"Huh, dasar manja" sahut seseorang yang sempat terlupakan dengan wajah dingin nan datarnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri dicium Saso-niichan kan, Sachi-chan" balas si Pinky dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kembarannya tersebut yang ber-gender laki-laki. Namun sang kembaran hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Wah, ternyata adikku yang satu ini juga ingin merasakan ciuman selamat pagi dari sang kakak ya" ledek Sasori dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah sang adik laki-lakinya.

"Gak akan, dan tak akan pernah" balas sang adik ketus yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela kamar yang menampakan butiran-butiran salju yang turun hari itu.

Tawa pun nampak menggelegar di dalam kamar si kembar tersebut.

"Saku-chan bantu nii-chan membangunkan Ita-niichan ya" pinta Sasori kepada sang adik.

"Baiklah" jawab sang adik dengan semangatnya.

# # #

"Sssttt... Ita-niichan belum bangun" ucap sang adik yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap di dalam kamar kakak pertamanya.

"Ayo, cepat kau bangunkan" balas Sasori yang berjalan di belakang sang adik.

CUP

"Nngghhh... Nii-chan tahu kalau ini ulah mu Saku-chan" ucap sang kakak yang masih memjamkan kedua matanya.

"Ita-niichan cepat bangun" seru sang adik seraya menguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang kakak dengan kesal.

"Tidak sebelum kau mencium nii-chan-mu ini disini" balas sang kakak dengan menunjuk bibirnya, masih dengan mata terpejam tentunya.

"Saso-niichan" ucap sang adik seraya menatap sang kakak keduanya dengan tatapan seakan berarti 'bagaimana-ini?'

"Biar nii-chan mu ini yang mengurusnya" jawab Sasori dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Dengan perlahan Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kembarannya sedangkan sang adik hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat aksi sang kakak. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka nyaris bertemu, namun tiba-tiba saja sang kakak membuka matanya yang terpejam.

DUAGH

"Dasar BAKA-OTOUTO" teriak sang kakak yang sebelumnya telah berhasil mendorong sang adik dengan kuatnya hingga membentur lantai.

# # #

Keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga besar yang dapat dibilang harmonis. Yang beranggotakan Kazuki Haruno sebagai kepala keluarga, yang mempunyai istri bernama Reiko Haruno. Sepasang suami-istri tersebut telah dikaruniai dua pasang anak kembar.

Si kembar sulung, ada Itachi Haruno dan Sasori Haruno, yang dimana Itachi lah yang memegang peranan sebagai kakak tertua di keluarga ini.

Itachi Haruno, pria berumur 22 tahun, memiliki wajah tampan di atas rata-rata, cerdas, dan mempunyai postur tubuh bak majalah playboy yang kelahirannya hanya berbeda 10 menit dari sang adik, Sasori. Kini ia bekerja sebagai produser di salah satu rumah produksi film ternama diseantero Jepang. Ia merupakan sosok kakak yang sangat penuh perhatian dan bertanggung jawab, maka dari itu tak jarang Sakura selalu membanggakannya di depan para sahabat dan teman-temannya di sekolah.

Sasori Haruno, adik dari Itachi Haruno. Mempunyai rambut berwarna merah, mata hazel, wajah babyface, postur tubuh atletis namun ramping, murah senyum, ramah, baik hati, bertanggung jawab, pintar dan yang paling terpenting ia sangat pandai dalam hal masak-memasak. Ya, Sasori adalah pemilik Restaurant ternama di Tokyo, bahkan ia juga membuka usaha franchaise di bisnis restaurantnya. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, Sakura juga sering membanggakan Sasori di depan teman-temannya, yang dengan sukses membuat teman-temannya hanya menatap iri kepada Sakura.

Si kembar bungsu adalah Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Haruno. Beda halnya dengan si kembar sulung, yang mempunyai sebutan kakak atau adik, si kembar bungsu ini, tidak mau ada sebutan tersebut diantara mereka. Sebenarnya itu semua atas perintah dari Sakura si, karena menurutnya, sekalinya kembar ya tetap kembar, gak ada sebutan adik maupun kakak. Walapun Sasuke lahir 5 menit lebih dulu dibanding dengan Sakura.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis berumur 14 tahun yang kini duduk di kelas 10 Tokyo International School of Japan, bersama sang kembaran tentunya. Adalah gadis periang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna soft pink, yang panjang menjuntai hingga sepinggang. Mempunyai mata emarld yang indah, seakan mampun membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terjebak dalam pesonanya. Merupakan salah satu siswi berprestasi di sekolah, selalu dielu-elukan oleh para staff pengajar di sana. Yang setiap harinya hanya dipenuhi oleh persaingan dengan sang kembaran.

Sasuke Haruno. Laki-laki berumur 14 tahun memiliki rambut bermodel emo berwarna biru gelap. Mempunyai mata onyx yang seakan mampu menghipnotis semua orang yang melihatnya. Merupakan Prince of Ice di sekolah, karena sikap dinginnya kepada semua orang di sekolah. Merupakan salah satu siswa berperstasi di sekolah, selalu menempati peringkat nomor 1 di dekolahnya. Mempunyai Fans Girl, yang terdiri dari gadis-gadis yang telah terlanjur jatuh di dalam lubang pesonanya.

# # #

Kini keluarga besar Haruno sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, nampak sarapan mereka pagi ini dihiasi oleh canda tawa keempat anak dari pasangan Reiko-Kazuki Haruno.

"Saku-chan habiskan cokelat panasnya" perintah Kazuki seraya mengusap lembut rambut sang buah hati.  
>"Ya, Tou-chan" balas Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.<p>

"Kaa-chan, aku mau marsmellow lagi" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak untuk hari ini Sakura" larang sang Ibu seolah sudah kebal dengan puppy eyes putrinya itu.

"Kaa-chan" keluh Sakura lemah.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan 15 marsmellow Sakura, apa itu masih kurang?" kini sang ayah yang angkat bicara.

"Tapi cokelat panasku kan belum habis" ucap Sakura memberi alasan agar sang ibu mau memberikannya marsmellow.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, meminum cokelat panas dengan marsmellow" ucap Reiko dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Salahkan Ita-niichan, dia yang mengajariku meminum cokelat panas dengan marsmellow" sergah Sakura yang tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan Nii-chan mu ini?" sewot Itachi dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Memang kau yang mengajarinya 'kan" tambah Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan roti cokelat panggangnya.

"Dia-nya saja yang ikut-ikutan" bela Itachi tak terima.

"Huh, kalian ini. Tidak bisakah tenang sedikit saat sarapan, lihat Sasuke, sedari tadi dia menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang, tidak banyak bicara seperti kalian" tegur Kazuki dengan menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"Sachi-chan bukannya irit bicara, Tou-chan. Tapi dia memang tak punya semangat hidup sehingga dia tak mau bicara lagi" sambar Sakura sekenanya, yang tanpa ia sadari Sasuke telah memandangnya dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Sakura, jaga bicara mu" tegur Reiko tegas.

"Ma... Maaf" ucap Sakura menyesal seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh?"

"Kecuali kau memang tidak ingin berangkat sekolah denganku" tambahnya lagi yang kini sedang menggunakan mantel musim dinginnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang telah siap untuk berangkat sekolah, Sakura pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk segera mengenakan mantel musim dinginnya.

"Sachi-chan, aku yang memakai papan skateboardmu ya?" pinta Sakura dengan menarik-narik ujung lengan mantel Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sachi-chan"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

"Iya"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat" tambah Sakura yang sepersekian detik berikutnya telah berlari menuju garasi untuk mengambil papan Skateboard Sasuke. "Aku berangkat!" lanjutnya saat sudah berada di luar rumah.

"Sakura! Kau kan sudah punya sepeda" seru Reiko untuk menghentikan putrinya tersebut. Namun nihil, karena sang putri sudah tak menghiraukannya lagi.

"Sasuke, kenapa diam? Cepat susul adikmu" perintah Reiko sweatdrop karena melihat Sasuke hanya berdiri di dekat gantungan mantel musim dingin.

"Dengan?"

"Dengan sepeda Sakura, memang dengan apa lagi?" geram Kazuki melihat tingkah anaknya tersebut.

"Tidak mau" jawab Sasuke segera dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke" tegur Reiko.

"Aku tidak sudi menggunakan sepeda pink itu" lajut Sasuke yang sedang membayangkan dirinya pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepeda Sakura yang berwarna pink. So sweet.

"Atau kau ingin selamanya tidak bermain Skateboard, Sasuke?" tanya Kazuki tegas.

"Tch, baiklah" jawab Sasuke pasrah.

Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk segera mengambil sepeda Sakura dari dalam garasi yang kemudian menyusulnya.

"Ck, anak itu" gumam Reiko desertai dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku harus berangkat sekarang" ujar Kazuki setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue yang tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang" ucap Kazuki yang kemudian mengecup bibir Reiko singkat.

"Waaww..." ledek Itachi dengan seringaiannya.

"Sesuatu yang panas di hari yang dingin, menurutmu apa?" tanya Sasori kepada Itachi dengan unsur ledekan.

"Sebuah kecupan hangat" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, cepatlah kalian menikah agar bisa melakukan hal itu setiap pagi" tambah Kazuki dengan mengerling jenaka kearah kedua putera kembarnya tersebut dan disusul oleh semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Reiko.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mesin mobil yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, pertanda Kazuki telah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno menuju tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku berangkat Kaa-chan" ucap Sasori yang telah menandaskan sarapannya yang kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Reiko.

"Aku juga" susul Itachi yang juga mengecup singkat pipi Reiko.

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Reiko dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ya, Kaa-chan" ucap duo kembar tersebut bersamaan yang kemudian disusul dengan suara kedua mesin motor duo kembar menjauh.

# # #

Reiko tampak sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto yang terletak di dinding ruang keluarga. Di foto tersebut, nampak Itachi yang sedang merangkul Sakura, Sasori yang sedang mengusap kepala Sasuke, Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis, dan Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya dengan membawa papan Skateboard di tangan kanannya. Reiko terus memandangi foto tersebut disertai dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, namun wajah bahagia tersebut berubah menjadi wajah kesedihan. Ia mengusap foto tersebut menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya dengan tatapan sendu, yang kemudian disusul dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir di pipi ranumnya.

To Be Continued ^^

NB: Maaf banget kalau fict nya sangat-sangat abal nan buluk ini, saya gak tau kesambet setan apa bisa-bisanya nyampah pake fict ini... Delete or NO?


End file.
